Dreaming of you aamayl version
by Essence-of-evil
Summary: Ash and May have been invited to a contest where they are paired up together! Each night, May has dreams where a boy who looks just like Ash loves her! The question is, are they really only dreams? Advanceshipping, satoharu, aamayl


**Hi! You see I convinced a great author to let me make an advanceshipping version of a pokeshipping story of hers I really liked! And she let me do it! THANK YOU CRYSTALMASK! She was planning on doing it but gave up so I offered to do it for her and I can't believe she accepted!! Okay this is my first fic ever so don't be harsh okay? There will be several changes so the stories won't be alike except for the main plot line!**

**Disclaimer: the plot line belongs to CrystalMask but everything else belongs to me except pokemon of course!**

-------------------------

Dreaming of you( aamayl version) by Essence-of-evil

Chapter 1

Crystal contest

-------------------------

A young girl was standing in the middle of a stadium. She had long brown hair and a blue dress. She was holding a gold trophy with the words "Johto grand festival" engraved on it. She was smiling widely. The crowd was screaming her name joyfully. She felt as if she was the happiest girl on the world! Well, she almost felt like the happiest girl on the world. Something, or rather someone, was missing. Her brown eyes scanned the stadium, searching desperately for him. Her eyes suddenly stopped on a young boy. His spiky black hair was covered with a cap; his chocolate colored eyes were looking at her and only her. She looked at him and she could feel her heart weaken. He walked towards her and slid his arms around her slim waist. He pressed his forehead on hers and looked at her.

"Congratulations" he said simply as his lips started getting closers to hers. The space left between their mouths was tiny. She held her breath as the space was about to close and…

"May! May wake up!" said a voice. May woke up from her dream and moaned.

"Max… you woke me up in the best part" she said drowsily still thinking of her dream.

"I'm sorry but remember you have to take me to little root town to get my pokedex and to go get my first pokemon!" he said looking at her with puppy eyes. She sighed and got up.

"I'll be down in ten minutes" she said drowsily as she watched the boy smile joyfully and leave her room. She sighed and looked through her window as she though of the boy. How she missed him… She remembered the day he was going back to the kanto region. She wanted to go with him to Sinnoh but she didn't have the courage to ask him. She already had traveled with him a lot and maybe he didn't want to travel with her anymore. Besides she also had told Drew she would meet up with him in Johto. But she couldn't help but wish she had gone with him… She still remembered how her heart was hurting the day she watched his boat leave. She didn't know exactly what about him had captured her heart nor did she know when but he had somehow captured it. She sighed and lifted herself from her bed. She got dressed and was about to leave her room when her eyes fell on the most valuable thing she had. A half of the ribbon she and Ash had won on the last pokemon battle they had together in a contest. She grabbed the small silver object and looked at it as if it were the most precious jewel in the world. She pressed it against her heart as an image of Ash passed through her mind. She smiled and left her room. She arrived to the living room and saw her brother watching tv and her mom looking at the mail. She sat down next to her brother when she suddenly felt her mom shaking her shoulder.

"Dear, a letter arrived for you today" she said as she handed to her daughter a green envelope. May grabbed it and opened and started reading.

"**Congratulations!! Miss May, you**** have been selected to participate in a world wide famous Crystal survival contest****!!! The crystal surviving contest is a type of race where 20 carefully chosen trainers pair up and race to the finish line. But this is not an ordinary race!! The race will be held on Crystal Island, a huge island near the Kanto region. The trainers must journey across the island relying only on their natural instincts. An easy task for trainers who can be a couple of weeks without the comforts of modern technology but a hard task for those who can't. The trainers will have to start at the south side of the island and finish at the west side. There will be 2 pokemon centers, one at the starting line and one at the finishing line, there will also be 3 rest stops throughout the island where you will be able to restock on food and supplies. The contest will start the first of June and it will end the moment the first three couples of trainers arrive to the finish line. The third couple to arrive will be given two bronze trophies( one for each trainer) and 1500 dollars each as prize money. The second couple of trainer to arrive will be given two silver trophies (one for each trainer) and 3000 dollars each as prize money. And finally the first couple to arrive will be given each a gold trophy, 5000 dollars, they will be named the crystal couple of the year and will be given our world famous crystal pokeballs. The crystal pokeballs are made of light blue gold which can only be found at Crystal Island and is extremely rare. The other participants will be given a copper medallion and 300 dollars.**

**The S.S.Crystal will be the ship that will take you to the island. It will depart from vermilion city the twenty-eighth of May. Along with this envelope there should be a card with our phone number. You must call us before the twentieth of May to confirm if you shall attend the contest. If you chose to attend the contest a second letter will arrive with your ticket to the S.S.Crystal but if you chose to not attend we will pass on to the next candidate. We hope you come!**

**The crystal Contest staff**

May looked at the envelope and a little phone card fell on to her lap.

"What is it?" asked Max. May explained and a few minutes after, her mom, who had been listening, started talking

"Well, there's still to weeks for that day so you have a lot of time to think it over dear" she said as she walked towards the kitchen. May watched the envelope.

"_Time…time seems eternal without him here with me"_

**-------------------------------------------**

A young black haired boy was strolling on the outskirts of Pallet town, his trusty pikachu besides him. In a few days he would be leaving for Sinnoh, of to a new adventure. He kept wondering what awaited him in Sinnoh. Who would be his new partner? What pokemon would he see? Questions raced through his mind as he walked back to his house. He kept walking and for a reason he started thinking of May. He started wondering where she was, with who was she. He felt lonely. Misty had to stay at the gym so she wasn't able to see him yet. Brock had left for pewter city to see his family and him… he stayed home to do chores for his mom. He missed having a friend with him. He finally arrived to his house and saw a note from his mom saying that she had left to do some shopping in a nearby town. He sighed and sat down on a chair and saw a light green envelope. He read it and he suddenly got up and grabbed a phone.

"_A new adventure!! And finally a good excuse to get away from the chores my mom gives me"_

**To be continued!**

**That was the**** first chapter and please don't be harsh and review!!!**


End file.
